Visita al futuro
by Mariam Hiwatari
Summary: -Chapter 3 Up- La historia es revelada a los Merodeadores, y tanto Lily y James nos aben que hacer para ayudar a su hijo. Reviews, Plz! !
1. Confusion

Visita al futuro Capitulo 1)Confusión 

-¡POTTER!-

-¡BLACK!-

-¡Lupin!-

Lily Evans, Arabella Figg y Susan March, gritaron furiosas a sus amigos, quienes les habian quitados su diarios

-Regrésalo, AHORA, Potter!-reclamo Lily

-Alcánzame-dijo James Potter, corriendo por todo al sala común de Gryffindor

Después de media hora de correteo, todos cayeron uno sobre otro

Como si fuera arte de magia (Creo que es lo que ellos aprenden hay...^_^U), una luz los absorbió..a otro lugar

Se aventaron..

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto James

-Miren, miren a ese chico-dijo Arabella, señalando a un chico de no mas de 17 años

-Estamos en al torre Gryffindor-dijo Remus Lupin, mirando el lugar-Pero no recuerdo a ese chico-

- °_° Es James!!!-dijo Sirius

-No seas estu..-dijo Lily, pero al acercarse al chico (que sorpresivamente no habia hecho caso al terrible alboroto que los recién llegados habian armado)-Es verdad-

-Pero yo estoy aquí!-dijo James

-No esperen..tiene los ojos verdes, no puede ser James-dijo Susan

-Oye, perdona-dijo Lily, acercándose al chico, pero este no la escuchaba, le toco el hombro pero..solo le traspaso

-¡Soy un fantasma!-grito alarmada Lily

-No seas Tonta..-dijo Sirius haciendo lo mismo que ella- °_° Es verdad-

-Creo que.....!estamos en otra dimensión!-dijo James

-Tanto comic Muggle te ah hecho daño, Prongs-dijo Sirius

-Calla, Padfoot-dijo James

-Callados los dos-dijo Susan

-¡HARRY!-una muchacha de pelo castaño, algo alborotado llego corriendo

-¿Mione?-pregunto Harry

-¿Mione? Vaya nombre extraño-dijo James

-Que no me digas asi!!! . Soy Hermione!-dijo la chica

-Ese si esta bien-aprobó Lupin

-calla Moony-dijo Prongs

-Bien, bien ¿qué paso?-pregunto Harry

-Que humor....-dijo Hermione

-¡Mione! Ya basta-dijo Harry

- Te dijo que le dijeras asi-dijo Sirius

-No te puede escuchar tonto-le regaño Arabella

-Que no me digas asi......-dijo Mione

-¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?-pregunto Harry exasperándose

-¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS!-le grito enfada Hermione

Harry James Potter Evans, este nombre resonó claramente en la cabeza de Lily y James

-¡HERMIONE MARIE GRANGER!-le grito Harry

Arabella , Sirius, Susan y Remus se tranquilizaron, habian "temido" escuchar un Black Figg o Lupin Figg o Black March o Lupin March

-¿Potter Evans?-pregunto Arabella

-Tenemos clase con Snape en 10 min-le dijo enfada Hermione

-°_° ¿Snape!!? Pobre de tu hijo, James-dijo Sirius, por lo que recibió una mirada asesina de parte de James

-¡Cállate!-dijo

-¿Y eso que?-pregunto Harry

-No es solo eso, Arabella, Sirius, Susan y Remus están aquí-dijo Hermione

-¿Nosotros?-preguntaron los 4 mencionados

-Hey! ¿y yo que?-pregunto James

-¿Y?-continuo Harry

-Oye!! Soy yo!!-dijo Sirius

-Calla, Padfoot-dijo Moony

-Si estuvieras en 3° te pondrías a saltar-dijo Hermione

-Ya no estoy hay, déjame en paz Hermione-dijo Harry se levanto y se fue al cuarto de los chicos

-Igualito a James-dijo Susan

-Testarudo-susurro Hermione y salió

-Vamos tras ella-dijo Sirius

Asintieron y fueron tras Hermione

-¡Hermione!-una voz femenina llamo a Mione

-¡Arabella!-dijo Hermione , yendo hacia ella

Los 6 amigos se quedaron de piedra al ver a Arabella

Estaba muy cambiada de cómo era de chica

-Arabella.....¿No te interese que Harry se llame Harry James Potter Fig.?-preguntó James

-¿Y Harry?-pregunto un hombre adulto al lado de Arabella

-No lo pude convencer, Sirius-dijo Hermione

- WOW-dijo Sirius-Si que seré apuesto-

-Calla, Padfoot-dijo Moony

-¿De Nuevo?-pregunto otra mujer

-Si, Susan-dijo Hermione

-Cada día se vuelve mas testarudo-dijo otro hombre

-Si, profesor Lupin-dijo Hermione

-Deja de llamarme profesor-dijo Remus (N/A: A los jóvenes les pondré por apodos y a los grandes por nombres)

-Es un verdadero tonto..-opino un niño pelirrojo

-Calla, Ron-dijo Hermione

-¿Qué mas quiere que diga?-dijo Ron

-¡Tu nunca has sufrido la muerte de tus padres!-le recordó Hermione

La muerte de tus padres

-¿Mu-muerte?-pregunto James ((es el único que hay))

-Calla tu, Hermione-dijo Ron

-Me recuerda a James-dijo Sirius-Solo que Harry es inteligente, como Lily, y testarudo tambien como ella-

-James....todavía recuerdo cuando los tres nos quitaban nuestros diarios-dijo Arabella ((Bella a al pequeña, y Sus))

-Eso era idea de James!-dijo Remus

-¡Con que tu!-dijo Bella

-No mientas, Sirius-dijo Remus- ¬¬ Era idea tuya-

-¡¿Cuál de los 2?!-pregunto Sus

-Sera mejor que vallamos a Pociones-dijo Hermione

Unos pasos se escucharon y apareció Harry

-¡Harry!-dijo Sirius

-Ahora no, Sirius, tengo Pociones-dijo Harry, sacándole la vuelta

Lily vio a "su hijo" alejarse

-Vamos tras el, Mione-dijo Ron

-¡Que no me llames asi!-dijo Hermione

Fueron tras el

-Pobre Harry-dijo Arabella-Piensa que todo es culpa de el-

-Y todo es culpa de Voldemort-dijo Remus

-¿Voldemort?-pregunto Padfoot                                             

-¡Cállate, Remus!-dijo Susan

-¿Todavía le tienes miedo?-pregunto Remus

-¿Y quien no?-pregunto Sus


	2. El dolor de mi alma

Capitulo 2)El dolor de mi alma 

-Bueno, lo acepto-dijo Padfoot

-¿Qué aceptas?-pregunto Moony

-Que Arabella y Susan de grandes son lindas-dijo Padfoot

-¡Calla, Padfoot!-respondieron Bella y Sus

Lily y James estaban algo separados de ellos

-¿Viste a Harry?-se atrevió a romper el incomodo silencio James

-Si....-dijo Lily

-Lily....¿tu crees que enserio es nuestro hijo?-pregunto James

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Lily

-Digo...podría ser otro Potter...-dijo James

-¿Y hay otra Evans?-pregunto Lily

-No....-dijo James

-Es NUESTRO hijo James, tuyo y mio-dijo Lily, algo sonrojada

-Si.....-dijo James igual

Lejos de hay......

-Harry esta raro-dijo Sirius

-Si....-dijo Arabella

-Me preocupa mucho, Bella-dijo Sirius

-Somos su padrinos, es lógico que te preocupe-dijo Arabella

-Pero, siento que es mi responsabilidad-dijo Sirius

-No solo tuya-dijo Arabella-Tambien es mía-

-Bella.....-dijo Sirius

-Shh, calla-dijo Arabella, poniendo un dedo sobre su boca, lo quito y se besaron dulcemente

-Que no-

-Que si-

-Que no!!!-

-Que si!!!-

-Calla, Ronald Weasley!!-

-Calla Hermione Granger!!-

-Acéptalo, te gusta Lavender-dijo Hermione

-Calla!!! .No!!-dijo Ron

-¬¬ No mientas-dijo Hermione

-A ti te gustan Harry  y Draco -dijo Ron

-Mentira-dijo Hermione

-Discuten peor que Lily y James!-dijo Sus, desde donde estaba con Bella, Padfoot y Moony, observando la pelea

-Si....cuesta creer que Harry no este peleando en vez del pelirrojo-dijo Padfoot

-Mira a Lily y a James-dijo Moony, señalando a sus dos amigos

-Están confundidos-dijo Bella

-El nombre de Harry los puso asi...-dijo Padfoot

-Pero es que Harry es su hijo.....-dijo Moony

-Si...y yo lo vi muy aislado-dijo Bella

-Dejen de pensar en eso!-grito Sus a Lily y James, dando un paso adelante

De pronto Hermione y Ron voltearon

-¿Perdona?-pregunto Hermione

Sus se puso blanca..Hermione y Ron la miraban, era "visible"

-¿Eh?..-pregunto Sus

-¿Nos hablas?-pregunto Ron

-N-no-dijo Sus

-Bien....-dijo Hermione

Sus dio un paso atrás

-Ron!!Desapareció!!-dijo Hermione

- º_º ¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Ron

De pronto volvió a aparecer, pero esta vez con otra chica

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Ron

- ¡te lo dije! Pueden vernos......-dijo Sus

-Por supuesto que si, no estamos ciegos-dijo Ron

- Me estaba acostumbrando a ser invisible-dijo un chico, saliendo de pronto

-Ron.....ese chico.....se parece mucho a Sirius...-dijo Hermione, sorprendida

-Sirius Black para servirle-dijo Padfoot

- ¿Qué diablos......?-pregunto Ron

-Podría decirse que venimos del pasado-dijo Moony, saliendo

Alguien entro, Arabella

-¡Hermione, Ron! Han visto.............-comenzó Arabella, pero vio a los nuevos.......-º_º ¿Qué pasa aquí?-

-Permíteme presentarte a Sirius, Susan, Remus y tu misma de pequeños-dijo solemnemente Ron

-Espérenme un  momento-dijo Bella, y desapareció de vista –James, Lily!-

James y Lily se volvieron

-¿Si?-pregunto Lily

-Vengan-dijo Bella, agarrandoles la mano y sacándolos

Hermione, Ron y Arabella, se quedaron de piedra al ver a Lily y James

-¡Lily! ¡James!-dijo Arabella y corrió a abrazarlos

-¡Los padres de Harry!-dijo Ron

Hermione simplemente estaba sorprendida

La torre Gryffindor se volvió a abrir

-Hola, chicos ¿Han visto a Harry?-Era Sirius, vio a Hermione y Ron con la boca abierta

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto inocentemente Sirius

-Que están sorprendidos de vernos-dijo Padfoot

Sirius vio quien había hablado y casi se muere

-¡Soy yo!-dijo Sirius, luego vio a Arabella y a las persona que abrazaba........-¡James, Lily!-

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunto una voz malhumorada, un chico de ojos verde intenso, cabello negro azabache alborotado y una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente bajaba por las escaleras del cuarto de chicos-¿Por qué gritan? Yo no se Ron y Hermione, pero tengo que hacer 5 pergamino para Snape sobre la poción Multijugos-

-Aguafiestas-susurro Ron, causando que Hermione le diera un codazo en el estomago

-Calla, Weasley-

-Harry! Mira!-dijo Sirius, señalando donde estaban Lily, James y Arabella

-¿Arabella? La veo casi todos los dias, Sirius-dijo secamente Harry

-¿No puedes ver a las demas personas?-pregunto Sirius

-Solo veo a Arabella y el sofa-dijo Harry

-¡Harry! Son James y Lily-dijo Arabella

-No digan mentiras, mis padres estan MUERTOS-dijo Harry

-No! Bueno, prácticamente.........-comenzo Sirius

-¡SIRIUS! NO TENGO TRES AÑOS!-dijo Harry-SE PERFECTAMENTE QUE MIS PADRES ESTAN MUERTOS, Y NUNCA VOLVERAN A VIVIR!-grito con todas sus fuerzas

-Harry......-dijo Hermione

-VIVI 11 AÑOS CON LOS DURSLEY ACEPTÁNDOLO, SIRIUS-dijo Harry-AHORA NO EM VENGAS CON CUENTOS-dijo completamente fuera de si

_*_*_*_*_*__*^*_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*_^^__^_*_*_*_*_*__*_*_*

Lo se, hago sufrir mucho a Harry..........XD, soy mala!!!


	3. Recuerdos

Capitulo 3) Recuerdos 

Todos miraban a Harry sorprendidos

-Harry.......nosotros.....-comenzo Hermione

-No digas nada Hermione-dijo-No me interesa-

-Harry James Potter! Calmate ahora!-dijo Arabella

-Obligame!-dijo Harry-¿Quiénes se creen que son tu y Sirius? ¿Mis padres para darme ordenes? Si! Lo se! Son la mas cercano que tengo a ello, pero diganme.....¿DÓNDE DIABLOS ESTUVIERON 13 Años, CUANDO YO MAS LO NECESITABA?-

-Sabes bien que yo estuve en Azkaban!-dijo enojado Sirius

-¿E-en Azkaban?-dijo Padfoot, mirando a Sirius

-Luego te digo-dijo Sirius

-Deja de hablar solo Sirius-dijo Harry

-¿Y si no quiero?-dijo Sirius

Harry lo miro lleno de resentimiento

-HAS LO QUE QUIERAS, BLACK!-dijo saliendo de la torre Gryffindor

-El no es asi-dijo Arabella-O mas bien, no era asi-

-Voldemort lo cambio-continuo Hermione-Harry cree que todo es culpa de el. Muerte. Desapariciones. Heridos-

Lily y James miraban entristecidos la puerta de la torre Gryffindor

-No puedo creerlo...-dijo Lily, al ver desaparecer a su hijo

-Harry ha tenido una vida muy difícil-dijo Hermione- Nunca ha podido disfrutar un dia tranquilo-

-Pero...¿por qué?-prgeunto James-Es decir..¿y nosotros?, me refiero a Lilian y a mi.....-

-Muertos-dijo secamente Sirius, estremeciendo a Potter y Evans

-¿QUÉ?-dijo *Sirius-No!! Mi compadre!!! Mi hermano!!! No! ;_; No se puede morir!!!!!-dijo abrazando a James ((N/ A: Para evitar confusiones, alos pequeños merodeadores les pondre un * antes de su nombre ^ ^))

-Creo que es hora-dijo Arabella-De que escuchen la historia de Harry Potter-

Arabella y Sirius intercambiaron miradas con Ron y Hermione, preguntándose quien empezaria

-¿Y?-pregunto *Bella

-Hablen!-dijo *Susan

-Espera un poco, Susan, no los precipitemos!-dijo *Remus

-Bien...-comenzo Sirius-Pues.....Lo normal primero, Lily y James se casaron....los unicos bastante listos como para hacerlo T_T Ahora nosotros nos quedamos " a vestir santos"-

-¬¬ Olvídenlo, yo la cuento-dijo Bella-Despues de que James y Lily se casaron, por insistencia de Sirius, aquí presente, tuvieron un hijo, un hijo llamada _Harry James Potter Evans...._-

-O sea Harry-dijo Sirius

-Un año...-

-y medio-

-¬¬ Un año-

-¬¬ y medio-

-¡. Un año!-

-¡. y medio!-

-BASTA!-dijo Hermione- yo contare al historia-

Herm relato toda la historia de Harry a los pequeños merodeadores

James no podía decir anda, toda palabra se congelaba en su boca....ya ni siquiera se le podia llamar vida a la de su hijo....apretaba los puños....y los mas extraño, no sabia la razon de pro que lo hacia....si todavia no lo conocía....!Arg! Que confusión sentia...

Lily, en cambio, tenia las manos en la boca, y algunas lagrimas recorrían su mejilla.....de pronto, habia tomado la mano de James y *Sirius le habia puesto la mano en el hombro al ver el estado en el que se encontraba

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto *Sirius, viéndola

-Si...-dijo Lily

-¿Y tu James?¡-

James no respondió, sus ojos se habian perdido durante unos minutos. Queria repasar cada palabra de Hermione acerca de su hijo. De Harry.

-¿James?-pregunto *Sirius

Volvio a la realidad y se vio entre sus amigos. Entre ese ambiente de despreocupación que le hubiese gustado que su hijo sintiera...

-Si, estoy bien-suspiro James resignado

-Creo que debemos ir a buscar a Harry-dijo Sirius

-¡Bien dicho, grandulon!-lo felicito *Sirius ((N/A: ¿Verdad que se oye raro T.T?))

Los presentes asintieron y salieron

-¿Desde hace cuanto se comporta asi?-quizo saber Lily, mientras caminaba al lado de Hermione hacia el patio de la Escuela de Magia

-No sabria decirte con exactitud-dijo Hermione con un note de tristeza en la voz

Lily se mordio el labio inferior con trizteza, mientras pensaba en la vida de su hijo.

Sirius veia a *Sirius, *Remus y James, este ultimo venia demasido callado para su habitual buen humor. De hecho, deberia estar molestando a Sirius con Susan, según Remus les habia susurrado a sus amigos.

-¿James?-pregunto un tembloroso Sirius.

James levanto la mirada con pena

-No tiene solucion...-susurro lentamente, referiendose a su hijo.

~*~*~

¿Muy pokito? ^^U lo ke pasa es ke no tenia inspiración TOT prometo hacer mas largo el siguiente capi! ^^


End file.
